Devices that are capable of acquiring, and in some cases locally processing, audio or multimedia information from their local environment have become ubiquitous over the past several years, and there is little reason to expect that such a trend will not continue. For example, “smart” cellular telephones (e.g., Apple iPhone®, Android™-operating system based phones) have significant local processing capabilities as well as audio and video acquisition devices.